<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me close under the covers by justpalsbeingals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364108">hold me close under the covers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals'>justpalsbeingals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, let me get this straight,” Ava’s arms were crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face. “You want us,” she stopped momentarily to waggle her finger between herself and Sara, “to go undercover as a couple.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it isn’t up for debate, Agent Sharpe.”</p><p>or</p><p>Sara and Ava are FBI agents who go undercover as a couple (Teen rating just for drug mentions and sexual situations)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is inspired by NCIS 3x08 under covers, an ICONIC episode of agents with a ton of chemistry and flirty banter who are forced to go undercover as a couple</p><p>i'm planning on making this multiple chapters but im not sure how long yet... time will tell</p><p>here's to undercover missions that may take them LITERALLY under the covers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, let me get this straight,” Ava’s arms were crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face. “You want <em> us, </em>” she stopped momentarily to waggle her finger between herself and Sara, “to go undercover as a couple.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it isn’t up for debate Agent Sharpe.” Rip’s tone was pointed. “The couple were two blondes. We need you to make contact with the buyer in their place.” </p><p>Sara’s arms were equally crossed, a deep ridge between her eyebrows. It just figured she would be paired with Sharpe for this mission. The two of them had been working together for five months and it had been nothing but head butting the whole time.</p><p>Agent Sharpe was methodical, followed the books to a T, no room for deviation from protocol. Agent Lance followed her gut, was potentially reckless, but always got results. </p><p>Getting a job with the covert drug unit of the FBI hadn’t been easy. Sara worked her way up from a local police force, cracking impossible cases and making bust after bust. Director Hunter recruited her from the back streets of Queens.</p><p>In contrary, Ava had almost been bred for the job. Her dad was an agent, and he made sure Ava had all of the resources she needed. Ava was trained in law enforcement, linguistics, weaponry, and cyber security. She was experienced in five types of martial arts. Ava applied for an FBI internship the day she was eligible, working hard for the Bureau until she was old enough to apply for a Special Agent position. </p><p>The Bureau had been tracking two of the biggest drug smugglers in the United States for years, having finally made an arrest three weeks ago. Joselyn Carver and Stephanie Horton were known for importing cocaine from South America and distributing it to some of the highest level street dealers there were. Their drugs had reached thousands and destroyed the lives of more.</p><p>In interrogation, the couple revealed they were ready to make the biggest drop of their career; a buyer in Orlando, Florida was ready to make a 950 million dollar pickup. The buyer was Malcolm Merlyn, number four on the FBI’s Ten Most Wanted List.</p><p>In exchange for immunity, Carver and Horton agreed to wear wires during the meet so the FBI could take down Merlyn. But two days prior, the women showed up on morgue tables after a drunk driver hit their car, killing them on impact. Merlyn hadn’t met the women, they were practically ghosts. Little information was known to the client besides the fact that they were always together, acting in concert professionally, and personally. And that they were both blondes.</p><p>Which is how Sara and Ava found themselves in the back of a private limo going from Orlando International Airport to a luxury hotel room rented by Merlyn himself. The agents were standing in for Carver and Horton to perform the drug deal of the century and catch one of their most wanted.</p><p>The two sat uncomfortably distanced in the limo. Sara was inspecting her knives, sharpening them. Ava was rereading the file on Merlyn for the last time.</p><p>“You remember your cover?” Ava looked over at Sara. She was not willing to let Agent Lance be unprepared for the biggest case of her career. </p><p>Sara huffed in response. She knew Ava thought she was a screw up, but she really didn’t have to be this obvious. </p><p>“Stephanie Horton, 33. Former heir to a tech mogul. She’s the muscle of the operation. Enjoys expensive dresses.” </p><p>Ava nodded, everything she had said so far had been right. </p><p>“And who am I?”</p><p>This exhale was even more aggressive than the last. “Joselyn Carver. The brains. Organizes the imports. Stick up her ass.”</p><p>Ava glared. That wasn’t exactly in the file.</p><p>Sara smirked at the scowl. “I’m just assuming.” </p><p>Ava snapped shut the folder. She turned her body to Sara’s to get a better look at her partner. Well, partner-ish. It was just for this case.</p><p>“Look, Merlyn is going to be watching us. We have to be on top of things.”</p><p>“I got it.” The words were daggers off of Sara’s tongue.</p><p>“We have to assume our room will be bugged. Merlyn has a history of using heat signature cameras on his business partners too. His people will be watching our every move. We need to make sure everything we do makes us look like a couple.”</p><p>“<em>I got it.” </em> Sara’s teeth were clenched together. “Contrary to popular belief, I have read the file. I am debriefed on the mission. And I <em> have </em>gone undercover before.” </p><p>Ava knew that. She knew everything about the agent sitting across from her. She had read every case report Sara filed when a part of the police department, knew the details of her psychological assessments and her physical fitness tests. Sara's track record was almost perfect, but her methods were <em> questionable </em> to say the least.</p><p>Special Agent Sara Lance was a little too violent, a little too unpredictable, for Ava’s liking. But she was also a fierce protector of her partners. Ava would never admit it, but Sara had her respect.</p><p>Professionally.</p><p>Personally, well, Ava had never spent personal time with Sara, but based on their encounters in the office she truly doubted she would respect Sara in that aspect. </p><p>Ava didn’t respond to Sara’s last statement. She put her hand to her ear for a final comms check. Rip confirmed they were live. The limo was pulling up to the hotel, no, resort, where they would be staying. Sara slid her knife back into her thigh sheath.</p><p>“Let’s do this thing.”</p><p>Sara and Ava sauntered into the hotel as Stephanie and Joselyn. Bellboys emptied their luggage and were carting it in as the women headed to the VIP check in desk. Sara strolled to the counter and dropped her voice two octaves to address the clerk.</p><p>“Room for Horton.” The words dripped off Sara’s lips like honey. The clerk was barely able to hide his stares as he looked for the reservation under the pseudonym. Not that Ava could blame him, Sara did look amazing.</p><p>Objectively speaking.</p><p>Sara was dressed in a floor-length red dress with a slit up to her thigh. The v in her neck crossed just a little too low to be professional for a mission. Sara was batting her eyelashes at the receptionist as she whispered, “We’d <em> love </em> to be in our room soon, we have important business to attend too, don’t we dear?” </p><p>Ava took the invitation, sliding up to Sara and slipping a hand around her waist. Her other hand trailed down Sara’s arm. She fabricated a closed-lip smile towards the clerk before bringing her lips to Sara’s ear. </p><p>“We have a spectator at your seven.” Ava started scoping out the lobby the second they arrived, looking for Merlyn’s eyes. Across the room, she spotted a suited man just a little too stiff with a finger pressed to his comms. </p><p>Sara swept her lips against Ava’s cheek, an excuse to find herself next to Ava’s ear for another hushed sentence. “His partner is over by the water fountains.” </p><p>“Good catch.”</p><p>“Your room keys madams.” The clerk slid the cards across the counter. Sara snatched them up immediately. </p><p>“You’ve been so helpful.” Sara popped her lips on the last word, winking simultaneously. The poor receptionist actually blushed at her charm. Then Sara turned her body to Ava’s, grabbing her by the lapels and pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>They were playing the role perfectly, their displays far too affectionate to be appropriate. Most of the lobby averted their eyes, knowing it was inappropriate to stare, though many sneaked covert glances at the women in front of them. When they pulled away from each other, Ava clasped Sara’s hand in her own and practically dragged her towards the elevator.</p><p>Sara couldn’t help but notice how well Ava’s hand fit with her own.  </p><p>When it was just the two of them in the lift, they let their guard down for a second. </p><p>“Great acting.” Ava let out the compliment, begrudgingly. Sara had done great acting. Ava would be lying if she said the kiss wasn’t convincing, that they hadn’t had great physical chemistry. “Don’t you think flirting with the clerk was a little much though?”</p><p>Sara hummed. “Great kissing.” She winked for the second time in as many minutes.</p><p>Ava turned away so Sara wouldn’t see the flush that rose to her cheeks. Just because Ava knew it was all a part of the act didn’t mean she could control her body’s reaction to the praise. </p><p>The doors opened to the eleventh floor and the couple reconvened, Sara sliding her hand into Ava’s trouser pocket. When they arrived at the room, the bellboy was already placing their luggage on the fold out racks. Ava took out a twenty and pressed it into his palm.</p><p>“Could you ensure we get some privacy? My partner and I prefer not to be <em> interrupted </em>.” Sara wasn’t the only one who could place just the right inflection to make someone jello. The bellboy nodded, placing the do not disturb sign on the knob as he exited. </p><p>The women took the opportunity to scope out the room, searching for any obvious bugs or camera. Agent Palmer would be in later to do a more official search. </p><p>“Isn’t this room just gorgeous?” Ava was dragging her hands along the marble top of the dresser. “Lots of space for anything we may need.” She popped open each drawer methodically, swiping the corners for any hidden mics. </p><p>“And just look at this bed, king sized, silk pillowcases.” Sara was checking the bed frame, the headboard, anywhere listening and recording devices might be. </p><p>They continued in this manner for several minutes, coming up with no obvious surveillance equipment, but recognizing it didn’t mean they were in the clear. Ava rummaged in her luggage for her sunglasses: multi-lensed glasses that detected light on various parts of the electromagnetic spectrum. A look around the room confirmed no concealed cameras. She took herself to the balcony and swept the landscape. </p><p>The glasses revealed a beacon of light coming from a hotel catty-corner to their own. Infrared lasers were used for thermal imaging. Their intel was right in assuming Merlyn would use heat sensing cameras focused on the hotel room. </p><p>“My love, come look at this view.” Ava beckoned her partner over. She wrapped an arm around Sara’s shoulder as she slipped the glasses to the shorter blonde. Sara scanned the view, stopping momentarily when she recognized the infrared stream focused on them before continuing to pan. </p><p>“Just gorgeous, but I think I’d rather stay inside for a bit. It’s quite humid out.” </p><p>Ava took the hint, and the two returned inside the room. Confirmation that they were being watched only served to put the two agents on edge. They needed to contact headquarters to update them, but given that the room was most likely bugged, the two had no choice but to wait for Agent Palmer’s arrival later. </p><p>The duo propped themselves up on the couch with the television playing in the background. They sat close together, Sara resting her head on Ava’s shoulder. The heat signature would reveal them cuddling as any couple in love would do. What it wouldn’t reveal was the annoyed glances Ava kept shooting at her counterpart for being that close to her. Not that there was any other option, but Ava still wanted Sara to know she wasn’t into the situation. </p><p>Sara and Ava were jolted out of their positions when the hotel phone rang from the night stand. Ava almost jumped up, but a calming hand from Sara reminded her to act slow and casual. This was likely to be their first contact from Merlyn.</p><p>“Would you get the phone darling?” </p><p>Ava walked over as relaxed as she could manage having been startled by the noise. She made sure to tap on her comms before answering. Rip would want to hear this.</p><p>“Yes.” Her greeting was succinct. </p><p>A gruff voice on the other end of the receiver spoke. “There’s a burner phone in the Bible in the top drawer.” </p><p>Ava followed the direction, opening the chest and flipping through the holy book. The inside had been carved out to hold a singular flip phone. </p><p>“I have it.”</p><p>“We will be contacting you later to confirm the drop. Keep it with you,” the man’s voice continued. Ava nodded in response. “You have reservations in the hotel dining room at 9 P.M. We expect you to attend.”</p><p>Then the line clicked off. Sara looked expectantly at her partner, eyes flicking down to the phone in her hand. </p><p>“That was the concierge, it seems we were able to get dinner reservations after all. Though 9 P.M. is a little late if you ask me.” Ava waved the phone to communicate they would be getting a call during dinner. She assumed Merlyn’s men wanted to watch as they planned the drop. A public conversation was the best way to do that.</p><p>“Well, I can think of a snack I’d like to have in the meantime.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I passed my first graduate level exam and as a reward for you guys and myself we have a new chapter!! This one is a bit shorter, but next chapter will be longer and have some more banter between our girls! I finally planned out this fic and am thinking it’ll be about 8 chapters (unless I come up with new ideas in which case who knows, but for now 8ish chapters is the plan)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, I can think of a snack I’d like to have in the meantime.” </p><p>Sara actually waggled her eyebrows at her own comment, as if the sexual innuendo hadn’t been clear to Ava. Ava rolled her eyes, but continued her path back to the couch next to Sara. When seated, they grabbed the menus sitting on the table in front of them. This was how they planned to get Palmer into the room for a bug sweep. </p><p>“Shall we order room service?”</p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Forty minutes later, a knock on the door was accompanied with a call of, “Room service!” a little cheerier than might typically be said.</p><p>Ava opened the door to let in Agent Ray Palmer, dressed to the nines in a red overcoat with a bow tie. As he pushed in the tray of food, Ray slipped a radiofrequency detector from his pocket. He flaunted it momentarily to signal to Ava and Sara they were ready to sweep for bugs. </p><p>Ray filled the room with idle chit chat about the hotel’s amenities and asked if everything was in order while taking a turn around the room with both agents. The device lit up as he passed it over the desk; a pen was sitting on top. A pen they now knew contained a listening device. Ray walked back to the push cart and lifted a stainless steel tray of food.</p><p>Removing the lid, he addressed the agents. “Please accept this charcuterie as a token of appreciation from management.” Ray settled the cloche directly over the pen so as to muffle any transmission significantly.</p><p>“It should be okay if we whisper.” </p><p>Ray worked his way back to the food trolley to deliver the rest of the food and champagne he carted up there, purposefully making himself look busy for any observers monitoring the room. With the bug less perceptive, Ava and Sara both clicked on their comms to talk with Director Hunter.</p><p>“Rip, we’re being monitored from the southwest corner of the hotel across the street. Infrared laser pointing right at our room.” Ava delivered her message in one quick breath. They didn’t have much time with Ray still present.</p><p>“Ah, yes, heat cameras as we expected. I assume you two are keeping up the act.” </p><p>“Of course we are.” Sara’s voice was sharp. Sure, she didn’t prefer to work directly with Ava, but they were more than capable of getting a job done. “We’ll be getting a call around 9 when we’re in the dining room. Post Ray there. Agent Heywood as well.” </p><p>“The call is likely to confirm the drop location. Make sure you turn on your comms so we can hear the details. Agent Tomaz will be tapped into the security cameras to see if we get a facial recognition hit off of anyone else present.”</p><p>Both agents nodded in acknowledgement, despite the fact that Rip couldn’t see them.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can get you this evening, madams?” Ray’s façade was back as he prepared to leave the room. </p><p>“Would you have the staff restock the minibar? I have a feeling we’ll be getting wild tonight.” Sara was wearing a shit-eating grin. Ray’s brows knitted in confusion. Was this some sort of joke he should get or…</p><p>Ava slapped Sara’s shoulder. It looked playful enough from the outside, but was just hard enough to sting, an unspoken <em> knock it off </em>coming from Ava's expression. </p><p>“That won’t be necessary, <em> dear. </em>” The last syllable was spoken through a clenched jaw. Ray took the moment to exit, glad not to spend anymore time with the two women and their tension.</p><p>With the bug cloaked, both agents could relax a little. At least they didn’t need to keep up the dialogue. They could speak freely, if quietly, as long as they maintained the physical ruse. </p><p>“Well, I’m starving.” Sara belly flopped onto the bed, cheese tray in hands. Ava followed slowly. She sat on the corner of the mattress and picked up a chunk of manchego. Sara was still clad in her red gown, her left leg exposed through the slit. The skirt fabric was trapped beneath her body, leaving her leg to hang out the side, only covering the proximal thigh up. Her knife was visible in its sheath.</p><p>Ava didn’t notice herself staring until Sara flicked a grape towards her chest. </p><p>“See something you like?”</p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Sara rolled to her side, any remaining fabric covering the top of her leg now falling to the side. The side of her ass was on display. It was as if Sara were performing. “I know you can’t help but stare.”</p><p>Ava diverted her eyes, fire coming to her cheeks. She wasn’t sure if the flush was from annoyance or attraction. <em> Annoyance, definitely annoyance</em>. </p><p>“You could try being professional for once.” The irritation in Ava's voice was clear. Just because they were pretending to be a couple didn’t mean Sara should be that exposed. It would fall under harassment. At least, it could, if Ava had reason to file a complaint. </p><p>“I. Am. Sticking. To. The. Mission.” Each of Sara's words were staccato, Sara placing pauses pointedly to match her physical actions. She took three scoots over to Ava, then walked her fingers down Sara’s arm in perfect timing to her words. Sara brought her face close to Ava’s, lips just a centimeter apart, as she let out, “We’re supposed to be a couple, remember?”</p><p>“Trust me,” Ava’s whisper did little to hide her vexation, “I couldn’t forget if I wanted to.” </p><p>They were close enough to feel each other’s breath, their eyes unflinching as they held each other in a stare off. Sara tilted her chin a little, daring Ava to make some sort of move.</p><p>Ava relinquished. She may as well give in. They were being watched, and they were so close, to pull back would be suspicious. She gave Sara a quick peck on the lips. </p><p>Sara pulled back with a self-satisfied smile. </p><p>Ava put up one finger in warning. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Sara went back to her position laying next to the cheese tray. “Don’t worry, you’re not the first woman who couldn’t help but kiss me.”</p><p>“Why are you like this? You cannot seriously believe you’re all that.”</p><p>“Aren’t I, though?”</p><p>“You’re shameless.” </p><p>“No need to feel ashamed, we all have desires.” Working with Ava was frustrating; all the rules of headquarters, yet none of the fun of their other colleagues. Pushing her buttons was the closest thing Sara could get to entertainment. It didn’t hurt that each time the agent got flustered she crinkled her nose. Sara certainly didn’t find it a little adorable.</p><p>“Fortunately, mine do not involve you.” This more than piqued Sara’s interest. Her eyes shot open at the comment. </p><p>“Well color me interested, Agent Sharpe.” Sara shoved the charcuterie tray out of the way and readjusted herself to sit cross legged across from Ava, the red fabric of her skirt sprawling across her lap. “Do tell.”</p><p>If looks could kill, Sara would be in serious danger. Ava’s jaw was clenched so tight her teeth were grinding. She had her eyes narrowed, a warning shot firing from her pupils. She had no interest in engaging in Sara’s banter. </p><p>Luckily, Ava didn’t have to come up with an excuse to stop the conversation. An incoming comms broke her unease.</p><p>“I believe you two should be preparing for your dinner.” </p><p>Sara tapped on her mic. “We’re on our way, Rip.”</p><p>As she eased herself off the bed, Sara extended a hand to Ava. </p><p>“Duty calls.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little bit of a long note to start. I had this ready a couple days ago, but with all of the important things happening in the world I was very conflicted on whether to post this update and take away room on socials for voices that need to be heard more than my own. I still fear I may have done that, so if I have please let me know. </p><p>It’s June so normally this would be a happy pride month message, but today it feels a little different. I want to make it clear that I stand with BIPOC. My rights today would be nothing without their actions for the LGBT community, and even if that were not the case, I stand against racism. I encourage everyone to hold themselves accountable for their actions brought on by privilege and commit to amplifying black voices wherever possible. Please donate, sign petitions, call your representatives, educate yourself, engage in uncomfortable conversations, and know when the floor is not your own. This pride month, stand with the protesters who have stood with so many in this community.  </p><p>That said, I am excited to have another chapter ready for y’all as we get the ball rolling on Sara and Ava’s mission.  Cw for a mildly homophobic comment. If you’d rather not read it, stop when Sara picks up the phone and skip to the next cut. I’ll recap what is missed in the end notes. Hope y'all enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late night dining room ambiance was more than romantic, it was sensual. The lights were dimmed to a low blush. A baby grand piano in the corner played a slow tune. The walls were tall rustic brick, and chandeliers on the ceiling held glowing candles, actual candles. </p><p>As the waiter poured pinot noir from the decanter, Sara scoped out the room for potential enemies. She met eyes with Agents Palmer and Heywood, dressed as wait staff and perched in opposite corners of the room.</p><p>“It’s awfully crowded tonight. See anyone you know, sweet cheeks?” Ava moved her hand to cover Sara’s in a show of affection. A show of affection between Joselyn Carver and Stephanie Horton, affection between two women who were known for little more than their public intimacy. <em> Not </em>a show of affection between Ava and Sara. </p><p>“Not yet, but the night is still young, darling.” Sara squeezed Ava’s palm slightly. The two were waiting impatiently for the call from Malcolm Merlyn.</p><p>Ava took a gulp of her wine. It was doing little to calm her nerves. Nerves about the case. Nerves about bringing in a criminal the United States had been tracking for two years. <em> Not </em> nerves about holding hands with Agent Lance.</p><p>As if the universe sensed their restlessness, the burner phone seated on the table started to ring. Sara and Ava both tapped on their comms.</p><p>“Our friend is calling. 555-901-1234.” Ava read the number quickly so Agent Tomaz could begin a trace on the number. </p><p>Sara snatched the phone and put it to her ear as Ava dropped her jaw in protest. Ava had the last call; Sara felt it was her turn to run point.</p><p>“I’m glad you called. We were getting bored.” Sara’s voice was a combination of dissatisfaction and allure. </p><p>Through her comms, Ava heard the reply. “Thought it would help for us to see you in person.”</p><p>“Oh? You’re here?” Sara feigned surprise, putting on the show with her voice and face. She lifted her eyebrows at Ava, a signal of <em> who knew we were being watched.</em></p><p>Merlyn ignored her question, instead asking where their shipment was being held.</p><p>“Tampa Ship boatyard.” Horton and Carver had prearranged their import to come to the shipyard; a cargo ship carrying 4,500 containers would be arriving at the dock in the middle of the night. Three of those containers were responsible for housing the 30,000 pounds of cocaine Merlyn had agreed to buy for his own distribution.</p><p>“That’s a bit of a hike.” The gruff voice sounded disappointed. Tampa was a ninety minute drive from the hotel.</p><p>“It’s a large supply. We needed a busy dock.”</p><p>“Where is it coming in?”</p><p>“You’ll call us tomorrow when we’re at the location. When we see half the money has been deposited, we’ll tell you about the first container. Once everyone is satisfied, we tell you the location of the other two.”</p><p>“Those were not our original terms.”</p><p>But Sara and Ava already knew this from their interviews with the original dealers. They told Merlyn all three shipments would be revealed at once, that all money was due after they expressed their satisfaction. This change was strategic on the F.B.I.'s part; it would force Merlyn’s men to open the first container and confirm the validity of the substances. His people would be in one location, not looking at several, making an ambush easier. Getting the first half of the money deposited to the Horton-Carver joint account would establish the money trail needed for evidence.</p><p>“Terms change. If you don’t like them we can leave.” It probably wasn’t best to toy with the emotions of a man who was also connected to powerful arms dealers, but it was Sara’s first instinct to get him to agree. </p><p>“11 A.M.” Sara nodded, knowing she was being surveilled enough that a verbal response was unnecessary. She expected the line to click off there, but the man spoke once more. “I’ve heard you and your partner are often quite… <em> physical.</em> I hope we get to enjoy you two this evening.”</p><p>The line died and Sara swung the phone closed in the dramatic fashion one only could with a classic flip phone. She let out a guttural “ugh”, curling her upper lip into a snarl. Ava’s expression was similar; her disgust presenting itself in a wrinkled nose and a scowl.</p><p>“Creep.” Ava nodded in agreement. It’s not exactly like Malcolm Merlyn, arms trader, drug peddler, and suspected human trafficker, was known for being a stand up guy. Still, it was always fun to hear some good old fashion objectification thrown the way of two women who actually dated women. </p><p>The comment turned Ava’s stomach. She dealt with plenty in the FBI. She saw murder and terrorism and all of the other terrible crimes that one could imagine. And yet, the thought of leering eyes meant to be watching Carver and Horton tonight, that they expected to see a show, hit all too close to home for Ava.</p><p>Too close to the experience where other cadets in her class said they’d like to watch when she brought a girlfriend to a professional dinner. It reminded her of the time Slade Wilson had suggested he join her and her partner in the bedroom to see if they were really that hot. Sure, that was over ten years ago, and the comment had resulted in a broken nose for Wilson, but it still stuck with her. </p><p>The food arrived at some point during the phone call. Now that it was over, Sara figured she may as well enjoy, forgetting all about the conversation for a minute when she smelled the garlic mashed potatoes in front of her. Sara was so engrossed in her own plate that for a few seconds that she didn’t notice Ava pushing around her pilaf with a fork, not even attempting to eat.</p><p>“Earth to Joselyn.” </p><p>Ava didn’t make any response, didn’t register the pseudonym. She was still reeling over the disturbing nature of his comment, shoveling her rice onto her fork then dumping it back on the plate. She placed one tong on a single grain and smashed it, imagining it was Malcolm Merlyn’s face.</p><p>A hand gripping her knee brought her out of her daydream. Sara was looking at her with genuine concern.</p><p>“Where’d you go there?” Sara paused for a second, then added for good measure, “<em>Dear </em>?”</p><p>Ava shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.” Within a second, she straightened out her posture and reclaimed the look of professionalism in her eyes. Ava didn’t need Lance thinking there was some sort of weakness.</p><p>But Sara was too observant to pretend something wasn’t bothering Ava. Before she could say anything else, a familiar British accent was speaking in their ears.</p><p>“Agent Tomaz tracked the number who called you. It came from a landline in the business center. You’re definitely being monitored closely, so don’t drop the ruse tonight. We have an unmarked car picking you up at 9 A.M. to transport you to the drop. Agents Palmer, Heywood, Jiwe, and Jefferson will be at the shipyard when you arrive.“</p><p>The communication confirmed their original plan. Within 24 hours, Merlyn and his highest associates would be in FBI custody and the two women would be headed back to D.C. Neither agent could wait.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Back in the room, both women went through their evening routines.</p><p>For Sara, this meant dropping her red dress to the ground, changing into flamingo patterned sleep shorts and an old NYPD t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail ,then went to the bathroom to wash the makeup off her face.</p><p>Ava’s routine started at the Keurig; she made a cup of hot water and put one of the complimentary chamomile tea bags into it. As it steeped, she pulled on her own pajamas. </p><p>Sara let out a snort when she exited the bathroom. </p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“Nothing. I should’ve expected you to wear a matching pj set.” Sara gave her partner a once over, eyes glancing down at the satin notch collar shirt and matching shorts. Ava shot her arms over her chest in defense. </p><p>“It’s practical to have clothing dedicated to sleep. It’s important for good sleep hygiene.” Ava wandered over to her mug of tea, bounced the bag a few times, then tossed it in the trash. She brought the cup to her lips for a sip.</p><p>“Sleep hygiene?” Sara’s tone was somewhere between skeptical and mocking. She went to sit cross-legged on the bed. </p><p>Ava propped her hands on her hips, placing her tea on the nightstand. “They’re habits to help you get a good night of rest. I’m guessing you don't have any.” Ava heard the irritation coming through her voice. She wasn’t quite sure why she felt so defensive about this. She didn’t have to justify her routine or clothing choice to someone with birds on her ass.</p><p>“Sure, a glass of scotch and some Supernatural. Winds me right down.” </p><p>Ava resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn’t surprised by the arguably trashy show choice. It suited Sara. </p><p>“Sounds like a recipe for a nightmare to me.” Sara just shrugged hearing this, not offering up anything else. Ava changed the subject. “I’ll take the couch tonight, you can have the bed.”</p><p>“You’re joking, right?” It was Ava’s turn to shrug. “We have heat cameras on us. We have to sleep in the same bed. You heard Rip,” Sara changed her tone to a fake British accent, deepening it to imitate the director, “‘Don’t drop the ruse tonight.’” </p><p>Ava looked as if she were going to protest, then decided against it. No sense in arguing when Sara was more than right. </p><p>“Also, this bed is huge,” Sara waved her arms at the king-sized mattress, “<em>and </em> we’ve already kissed so…” She trailed off, shimmying her shoulders just a little. </p><p>Once again, Ava came to shake her head. </p><p>“What, no retort? Are you feeling okay, Agent Sharpe? You’ve been quiet since dinner.” Sara’s memory flashed for a second to Ava’s silence after the Merlyn call. </p><p>“Just ready to catch this guy.”</p><p>The duo were now settled on the bed, Sara perched in one corner, Ava leaning against the headboard with her ankles crossed and mug back in hand. “Seemed like you were a little bothered by Merlyn’s last comment.” </p><p>“Nothing I haven’t heard before.”</p><p>Sara tilted her head, a tight lipped smile crossing her face in solidarity. “Doesn’t stop it from being gross. Especially knowing Horton and Carver probably would have had a romantic evening before such a big drop.”</p><p>Eyebrows furrowing, Ava asked, “Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know. Crime is hot, don’t you think?” This smirk was playful, taunting her partner just a bit.</p><p>“You’re an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Sara.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t fantasize.” She was poking fun. Anything for a little amusement. </p><p>Sara’s eyebrows suddenly skyrocketed, her jaw opening and eyes sparkling. Her expression was the physical embodiment of a lightbulb being switched on. Ava recognized that look immediately. It was the look of trouble. </p><p>“You know, we’re being watched anyways. Let’s have some fun with it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Recap if you skipped the phone call: Tomorrow Sara and Ava will meet Merlyn in Tampa for the “drop”.  Rip and the team will be on standby to bring in Merlyn</p><p>Another note: I do not know Merlyn’s voice well. For this fic his name is more of a vessel for our bad guy, I haven’t watched enough of his scenes on Arrow to represent him at all here so I don’t claim to. </p><p>I *cannot wait* to give you all the next chapter! It’s already in progress and is chock-full of both humor and feelings, it's by far the best one yet. Let me know what you thought if you feel so inclined. </p><p>Remember to stand with the Black community in whatever way you can. This is bigger than any one person and with the actions of many we can propagate change to the dangerous anti-Black rhetoric in the United States and elsewhere</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Saturday friends, and we're living in a post-finale world. Hopefully this chapter brings a little joy to your day because writing it brought some to mine! Also there's no kink shaming here, it's all for the fun of the fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out by <em>let’s have some fun</em>, Sara meant <em>let’s pretend to have sex so loud and uncomfortable that Merlyn’s men monitoring us will be scarred for life.</em></p><p>Sara winked at Ava after delivering her line, before she followed up. “Unless you’re uncomfortable with this, in which case we can have a lowkey night in for the lovely couple.”</p><p>Sara may have wanted to make Merlyn’s men feel embarrassed for leering, but she wasn’t down for it without a willing fake participant. Ava looked like she might say no, but then clucked her tongue, giving a look that said <em>why the hell not</em>. </p><p>With that, Sara crawled over to her partner, removed the mug from Ava’s hands, and put it back on the bedside table. She moved herself right onto Ava’s lap. For a moment Sara paused to look Ava in the eyes and confirm, “You sure you’re good with this?”</p><p>“For the good of the mission, right?” Ava wasn’t sure if she was hoping for a yes or no.</p><p>“For the good of the mission.” </p><p>With a smile on her lips, Sara leaned down to Ava’s, gently cupping her chin. They embraced for a few tentative seconds before Ava’s mouth parted. As the kiss deepened, both women grew breathy. The kisses they’d shared so far had been quick closed lip pecks and neck trails, meant to throw onlookers off their trail.</p><p>This one felt different.</p><p>Both women leaned into each other, hands starting to get grabby. If Ava didn’t know better, she’d say Sara was into this. If Sara didn’t know better, she’d say <em> Ava </em>was into this.</p><p>They shifted their positions on the bed, Ava to recline fully down with Sara straddling her hips. During the movement, Sara made a pointed move to “accidentally” kick the cloche off of the pen on the adjacent desk. The microphone was now uncovered; anything the women said would be broadcasted back to their observers. </p><p>“Follow my lead,” Sara instructed, murmuring the words directly into Ava’s ear, before moving down her neck with peppered kisses, just light enough not to really touch Ava. </p><p>In her loudest and most sultry voice, Sara made her announcement, “I just <em> love </em>kissing you, naughty daddy.”</p><p>Ava’s face turned scarlet, no vermilion, as she stifled a laugh. The way Ava blushed gave a whole new meaning to the phrase beet red. In the second it took to make a recovery, Ava planned her next sentence. </p><p>“Call me Big Papa.” With a wave of her eyebrows it was now Sara’s turn to hold in a cackle. Never in a million years would she have imagined those words coming out of Ava Sharpe’s mouth. </p><p>It became a game of who could say the most outlandish line as they feigned their encounter. Eventually the women slipped the sheet over themselves, rocking themselves in a rhythm that left little to the imagination. As they continued their ruse, their requests got even more eccentric. Ava requested Sara quack for her, then Sara did, a series of honks that approached a professional impersonation of Donald Duck. They hoped their acting was doing the job of making their spectators uncomfortable. Even if they wanted to look away, Merlyn had certainly ordered surveillance around the clock.</p><p>Half an hour and several comically loud squeals, grunts, and bleats of “pleasure” later, their pacing slowed. Ava brought herself to the side of Sara’s ear to whisper, “Think they bought it?”</p><p>“I certainly did.” Sara’s smile mimicked that of the Cheshire Cat.</p><p>“In that case, we can probably stop?” </p><p>“Oh, it’s barely been thirty minutes. I have a reputation to protect.” </p><p>Ava had lost count of the number of eye rolls she made in the past twelve hours with Sara.</p><p>“Better give it another half hour to keep it realistic.” Sara's smirk maintained its width.</p><p>Cocking an ey,e Ava started, “Realistic, huh? Well in that case--” she interrupted the sentence to flip and roll Sara over to her back, “I like it on top.”</p><p>The hem of Ava’s shirt tickled Sara’s bare abdomen, her shirt having been removed some time during the act, leaving her in just a sports bra and shorts.</p><p>Sara’s face said she was more than okay with Ava’s new position. Hypothetically. </p><p>Ava lowered herself back into Sara’s embrace, curling her fingers at the base of her partner’s hair. She couldn’t lie to herself, even faking this encounter, this was the most fun Ava’d had during sex in months. Not that she’d been having a dry spell, in fact anything but. But one night stands were fueled by lust and sexual frustration, rarely provoking bedtime laughter and definitely not to this extent.</p><p>It didn’t hurt that this was happening with Sara. Ava prided herself on only looking respectfully, but Sara was very hot and nearly naked, and Ava was not blind.</p><p>The next time they parted, Sara was panting. Perhaps she was enjoying this a little more than she originally expected. It’s not that the thought never crossed her mind; Sara was certainly aware Agent Sharpe was attractive, but she hadn’t considered much past the stiff suit and low bun. Now that her hands were wandering over the abs beneath Ava’s shirt, Sara wasn’t sure how she didn’t always want to have pretend sex with her.</p><p>Looking at Sara’s face, Ava attempted to interpret the expression on it. Her breaths were erratic and heavy, <em> probably just from the physicality, </em> her pupils blown, <em> just from the contact not because it came from Ava </em>. </p><p>A self-satisfied smirk came to Ava’s face. “See something you like?” </p><p>At her own words parroted back to her, Sara bit down on her lower lip, pulling it through her teeth seductively. “You hoping?” </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Following their encounter Ava leaped into the bathroom to take a longer than necessary shower and work through the events that had just occurred. At some point between the horseplay and wisecracks, Ava found herself acting a little less. Eventually, she was giving in to kissing Sara, no longer a battle for fake dominance, but a feeling that the two of them actually fit together physically. By the end, they weren’t so much putting on a show; they had crossed the line into heavy petting.</p><p>Ava felt out of control, having no volition over her own body or thoughts. Her brain was filled with thoughts of Sara. Sara. Sara. </p><p>She jumped into the shower as soon as possible, leaving the setting on cold. Ava tried to clear her mind with the scrub of soap and sting of icy water. She wasn’t sure which she was trying to get rid of more, the sinking feeling at the base of her stomach or the arousal brewing in her core. Ava focused on the shock against her skin. She had to stop this before she did something she’d regret. </p><p>While Ava was showering, Sara took a moment to herself on the balcony, a scotch from the mini fridge in hand. She sat comfortably at first, looking over the lights of the Orlando skyline. But then her thoughts went to the feeling she’d had when Ava flipped her on her back. Rarely did anyone rival her position in bed, and, even if it was part of the act, Sara's body had responded to Ava against her will. Something about the agent who annoyed her to no end was also… working for her. </p><p>For a second, Sara found herself thinking perhaps it wasn’t just physical. She shook the thought out of her head with another swig of the scotch, finishing off the small bottle.</p><p>She was not about to find herself feeling sentimental over Ava Sharpe. This was simply the result of some good kissing. They hated each other. Or at least were at odds with each other. Sure, they were on the same side with their position at the Bureau, but in every other way, they were incompatible. Definitely incompatible.</p><p>At least, that’s what Sara kept telling herself when Ava came out of the bathroom, wet hair clinging onto her neck. Hair Sara felt the urge to tuck behind Ava's ear. Sara reminded herself of their incompatibility when Ava’s shirt rose up her stomach as she stretched across the bed to once again cover the microphone-containing pen and block its transmission. Sara's eyes just happened to flick down to the abs she had been pawing earlier. Sara definitely wasn’t thinking about the smile of the woman who wore them.</p><p>The two agents lay side-by-side, staring up at the ceiling. The air between them was thick with awkwardness. Sara repeated the word to herself like a mantra. Incompatible.</p><p>Right as she went to roll on her side and face Ava, the taller woman abruptly flipped over, turning her back to Sara. </p><p>“Goodnight.” </p><p>The word was neutral, but the intention clear: no conversation about what just happened between them. Sara swallowed the lump in her throat, willed the pang in her chest to go away. She told herself once again all the reasons she and Ava were mismatched, reminded herself that this was just tailored for the mission. Sara was getting her emotions tied in for no reason. She hoped this feeling would be gone in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reminder to do something for your community and the Black community if you can. I'm making it my goal to do at least two concrete things a day. Write an email, call your local government. If you have the resources like I do, please do the best we can. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed a chapter with some lightness, humor, and dare I say FEELINGS budding between our faves!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it has been a week y'all, but we have some new material as well!</p><p>Also thank you so much for everyone who has taken the time to comment and leave kudos, it makes my day and I appreciate it so so much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halfway through the night, Sara woke to a pressure against her chest. It was Ava’s hand. Ava's arm was wrapped around Sara’s waist, a palm settled on her sternum. Sara felt the warmth of Ava’s body against her backside.</p><p>
  <em> Who knew Ava Sharpe was a cuddler? </em>
</p><p>Sara let herself fall back asleep, the dull thud of Ava’s heart against her ribs lulling Sara back to dream.</p><p>The next time Sara stirred, it was to the sun shining in from the hotel windows. Her brain was foggy. A memory of Ava’s arm around her body flashed before Sara's mind.</p><p>Sara slipped a hand behind herself, feeling for the other woman’s presence. When she was met with nothing, Sara figured the embrace was a dream. She sat up in the bed and looked to her left, confirming the other half was empty. The sheets and comforter were pulled up and folded against the pillow. Sara didn’t want to think about why that made her disappointed.</p><p>A glance at the clock revealed it was just before 8 A.M. In little over an hour, they would be in a car on the way to catch Malcolm Merlyn.</p><p>Movement from the corner of the room caught Sara's eye. The door was opening.  Ava pushed it open with her backside, a drink carrier and paper bag in hand. She tossed the bag Sara’s way. As Sara reached inside the bag, she let out a chipper, "Good morning." </p><p>Ava had bought her breakfast. Momentarily, Sara relished in what that might mean, before telling herself there was no reason for the meal to mean anything at all.</p><p>Ava grunted in response, taking a sip of her coffee as she settled into the desk chair. After things had gotten out of hand the night before Ava was trying to focus on the mission in front of her. The way Sara moaned as she took a bite of her breakfast sandwich made that a little difficult. Ava decided to go over the plan for the bust, jumping right into business. </p><p>“So, we get to the drop sight around 10:30 to set up posts before Merlyn arrives. When we get confirmation, we’ll reveal the location of one contain--” Ava was interrupted by Sara waving her croissant around.</p><p>“Aves, you’ve got to try this. Did you get yourself one?” </p><p>“It’s Agent Sharpe.”</p><p>Sara recoiled at the sharpness in her voice. “What? Ava, I...” She looked at her partner through narrowed eyes, confusion obvious across her face.  </p><p>Ava crossed her arms over her chest. She pulled one leg up into the chair, making herself smaller. “We don’t have nicknames for each other. We’re colleagues.”</p><p>“Did something happen? Why are you mad at me?” </p><p>“I’m not mad at you.”</p><p>Sara scoffed. “Well, clearly something has you all worked up, <em> Agent. </em>” Sara hissed the last word. This was not how she saw this morning going. It seemed like the night before the two of them might actually manage to get along, even if it was just a rouse. Maybe she had been fooling herself into thinking so.</p><p>“We just cannot be distracted for this. This is Merlyn we’re talking about. I don’t need you going off book.”</p><p>“Where is this coming from? I haven’t given any indication that I would go off book. I’m nothing but professional. I want this guy just as badly as you and the rest of the F.B.I. do.” Sara's normally confident cadence was rocking. Her voice was on edge as confusion turned towards anger.</p><p>“Well, you weren’t exactly professional last night.” The words may as well have been acid. Sara flinched away from Ava as her hands went into fists. </p><p>“Unless I’m mistaken, you agreed to everything. You might have even initiated some of it. Don’t mistake your sudden, I don’t know, <em> feelings</em>,” Sara waved her fingers as she spoke, seething energy pulsing from them, “for my ability to do my job.”</p><p>“I don’t have<em> feelings. </em>” Ava mimicked Sara’s gesticulation, shooting daggers from her eyes. Sara had no right. </p><p>“Right. You’re just some government clone.” Sara dismounted from the bed, her own arms finding their way to fold. “Let’s just get dressed and get on with the mission. You can go back to hating me when we’re on our flight back to headquarters.”</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Apart from a few minutes of forced hand holding while they checked out of their hotel room, Sara and Ava had no contact with each other. Sitting in the back of the organized transport, the duo were as far apart as they could get, both bodies angled towards the windows. The whole ride was filled with a deafening silence. Even the driver felt the tension; he hadn’t even been comfortable enough to turn on the radio.</p><p>Both sat brooding in their own thoughts.</p><p>For Sara, that meant kicking herself every time her mind went to that of Agent Sharpe, which is to say, she spent the entire ride beating herself up. She couldn’t stop replaying their fight in her head. This wasn’t the first dispute between them. The previous five months had been filled with gibes and taunts, criticism passed over actions on missions and chiding over poorly-done paperwork.</p><p>This was different. It felt personal. Nothing between them had been anything but professional. A switch had flipped at some point the previous night.</p><p>At least for Sara. Clearly, there was nothing personal about this for Ava. Ava was probably just mad about losing some resolve the night before. Or mad that they deigned to have a little bit of fun on the mission.</p><p>Sure, they didn’t need to fake their physicality in such a dramatic effort. It may not have been necessary, but it had been amusing, and the thought of Merlyn’s men cringing was entertaining for both of them. It wasn’t exactly <em> protocol</em>, but a lack of protocol had never stopped Sara from getting results.</p><p>Little did Sara know, Ava was ruminating over just how personal this was to her. When she had stirred in the morning, Ava found her arm snaked around Sara, having been drawn to her in the middle of the night. Separating from her felt like some sort of betrayal. Ava tried to shake it off with breakfast and a coffee, but then Sara’s nicknaming had struck a nerve. Only her parents had ever used nicknames, and even then it was Avie. </p><p>But Aves… To hear the endearment fall so naturally out of Sara’s mouth was intimate. She felt exposed and built up a wall in seconds. Ava could hide behind the protocols, cling to them rather than face the feeling that had been brewing in the pit of her stomach since the previous night.</p><p>After her hasty <em>goodnight</em>, Ava lay stiff with eyes open for hours, trying not to think about the blonde behind her. Trying not to think about why she found some of their bantering suddenly charming. Trying not to spiral into what it would mean if she let her guard down. </p><p>So, Ava jumped down Sara’s throat instead, ruining their good graces. Now they sat a few minutes away from Tampa Ship boatyard in silence rather than collaborating to catch their criminal. </p><p>“Ten minutes out. Weapons check?” Director Hunter’s voice over their comms broke the silence.</p><p>“Check.”</p><p>“Check.” </p><p>Both agents had their firearms on their person, Ava’s in a shoulder holster under her jacket, Sara’s at her waist, concealed by the high waist of her jumpsuit. They were done up as Horton and Carver, keeping up the act until Merlyn was in custody. </p><p>“We have agents posted around the shipyard and the containers Carver organized. When you’re in position, we’ll wait for his people to appear. Don’t make your move until Merlyn is on site. We can’t afford to lose him.”</p><p>As the car pulled up to the boatyard, both women perked up, ready to put their energy into one goal. The port was filled with endless rows of containers. TAs the car approached the first of their targeted vessels, it slowed.</p><p>Ava and Sara glanced at each other; the taller woman sent a curt nod to her partner. With one last look, the two stepped out of the vehicle to finish their mission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've got two exams next week so we'll see when the next update comes, but it's already been planned so fingers crossed that it's soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for those who left comments after last week's chapter and for the well wishes on my exams. ya girl passed which means a new chapter for you and a moment to relax for me. We're getting into the thick of the mission and action here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two agents found their footing on the dock. They followed the grid marks until they were standing across from section B7, where one of the cocaine carrying containers was waiting. Although there were no other agents in sight, their confirmation over comms established they were in close proximity. All that was left to do was wait for Malcolm’s money and call.</p><p>For the second time in as many days, Malcolm’s call came on cue. Ava answered the burner phone with a flip of her wrist.</p><p>“Ladies, are we set?”</p><p>“When we receive payment,” Ava answered stoically. </p><p>Merlyn let out a disgruntled sigh. “Are you on site?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“My men are ten minutes out. When we arrive, I will transfer the first half, then you’ll show us the shipment.” </p><p>Ava didn’t respond, instead choosing to end the call. The next ten minutes were spent in silence, no conversation lest Sara and Ava blow their cover. Or start another fight.</p><p>Neither agent dared to speak a word via comms either; if there were eyes on them they would certainly be made. Ava settled for pacing back and forth. Although a glare from Sara urged her to remain relaxed, Ava couldn’t imagine standing in one place. </p><p>Her marching was interrupted by three figures appearing from between the rows of shipping containers. Two suits openly brandishing their firearms walked side-by-side, led by a dark-haired man that was none other than Malcolm Merlyn.</p><p>Ava and Sara immediately closed the distance between them, their hands settling into a grasp to keep up appearances. </p><p>Sara was the first to speak. “I’m surprised to see you’re leading the way. I’d expect a man such as yourself would have faithful followers offer themselves first.” </p><p>Merlyn stopped. A subtle splaying of his fingers signaled his henchmen to do the same. </p><p>“I do my own bidding.”</p><p>Sara hummed as he continued, “Besides, I had to make sure you two were as good as the rumors say.”</p><p>“I think you’ll find our product more than satisfactory.” Ava took a step forward closer to the criminal, sizing him up.</p><p>“I think you’ll find I wasn’t talking about the product, Ms. Carver.” </p><p>The closed lip smile that came to Ava’s face was almost a sneer. Sara diffused the situation by moving the job forward. “The payment?”</p><p>Merlyn made a quick nod towards the man on his right. He fiddled with a phone for a handful seconds before proclaiming the act was done.</p><p>“Four hundred and seventy-five million dollars at your disposal.” </p><p>As he spoke, the comms in Ava and Sara’s ears went live with the Director Hunter’s voice. “The money has appeared in the Carver-Horton account. Let’s not make a mess of this everybody.”</p><p>Sara turned on a heel, pulling Ava behind her. They led the men to the proper shipping container and gestured for them to unlatch it. Before Merlyn’s men could make a move at exposing the contents, he shook his head at the women. </p><p>“You two, open it.” At the command, Sara and Ava shot sidelong glances at each other in confusion. It may be unusual, but not unexpected. Merlyn would be wanting to take precautions as well.</p><p>Ava reached to the latch and lifted it vertically before pulling the handle towards her. As the doors swung open to reveal bricks of cocaine packed in like sardines, the agents suddenly stiffened. Their spines went rigid and blood ran cold. The icy barrel of a gun was pressed to both of their necks.</p><p>“If anybody moves you’ll know the feeling of true suffering.”</p><p>Sara shot a look at her partner. Ava held herself steady, barely breathing at the situation. Their team was around, they would bail them out. She was confident. Until a voice in their ear spoke once again. </p><p>“We can’t get a clear shot at them without risking your lives.” Rip’s voice was anything but calm. “For now, you’re on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Twenty tense minutes later saw Agents Lance and Sharpe detained in a warehouse building by Malcolm Merlyn and his men. They remained silent but compliant during the transport, and were now seated back to back, their seatbacks secured to one another and arms and torsos tied down. Both women had their firearms removed from them after an all too invasive pat down.</p><p>“There are two things you should be aware of right now. One: I am a very powerful man. And two: I should not be taken for a fool.”</p><p>“Should we be writing this down?” Sara’s chide was rewarded with a punch to the cheekbone. She stretched out her jaw before continuing to antagonize, “I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>If Ava wasn’t physically restrained, she would’ve kicked Sara. Irritating their captors really didn’t seem like the best way to improve this situation.</p><p>“Where’s your docket?”</p><p>“What docket?” Ava replied, keeping her voice steady in an attempt to hide her confusion at the question.</p><p>Once again, an unsatisfactory reply was answered with a blow to Sara’s face. At the sound, Ava winced.</p><p>“Where, Ms. Carver?”</p><p>“What makes you think we have it with us?” </p><p>“We spotted your backup at the shipyard.” Ava considered this for a minute. They may have seen their team posted nearby, but Merlyn clearly hadn’t made the connection that they were the F.B.I. and not the notorious smugglers they were impersonating.</p><p>“Observant. How much is it worth to you?”</p><p>Another punch landed. This one elicited a gasp from Sara, followed by a sharp inhale. Although Ava didn’t know it, her partner’s lip had been split open.</p><p>Ava wiggled in her seat in a desperate attempt to assess the situation. Judging by the uptick in Sara’s breathing rate, Ava needed to stop edging Malcolm on, unless she was prepared for her counterpart to meet with serious injuries.</p><p>Merlyn took a turn around the chairs before settling back in front of Ava. He crouched down at her knees to look her in the eyes.</p><p>“I have a better question. What is it worth to <em> you</em>?”</p><p>A subtle nod from Merlyn started before Ava could even respond. A fourth strike landed, this one on Sara’s jaw. </p><p>“Stop!” Ava hoped the desperation in her voice wasn’t too obvious. Not that it mattered if it was; they were supposed to be a couple. So what if Ava's timbre was because of the thought of Sara, not her girlfriend, just her partner, or partner-ish, colleague, <em> whatever she was</em>, in pain? No one would be the wiser.</p><p>Hearing Ava’s outburst, the criminals took a step away from their hostages. </p><p>“Out of professional courtesy, I’ve had Mr. Thawne take it easy on your girlfriend.”</p><p>“And I appreciate that,” Sara hissed out. Sensing the metallic taste of blood on her tongue, she leaned to the side and spat. He had been going anything but easy on her.</p><p>“Unfortunately, we are running out of time. I want your list of clients. Now.”</p><p>Sara’s discomfort was obvious. Ava wasn’t about to let it go on longer if she could help it. She attempted a bargain, “If you let her go, I’ll tell you where the docket is.”</p><p>The henchman, now revealed to be Eobard Thawne, separated himself from Sara’s personal space. He strode to Merlyn’s side, a briefcase now in hand. Malcolm took a moment to pop the clasps and lift the lid. He raised a knife from the inside. Comfortably, he rolled the weapon between his hands, taking care to show Ava the sharp trailing point blade. </p><p>“You’ll tell me where it is either way, Ms. Carver.” The threat was clear. She averted her eyes as the blade was carefully placed back in its carrying case. “Why don’t you two take a moment, consider your options.” </p><p>Merlyn, Thawne, and their blonde counterpart stepped out, leaving just the agents in the humid darkness of the warehouse. </p><p>Sara and Ava turned their faces over their shoulders the best they could. As Sara began to speak, Ava watched the blood drip from the corner of Sara's mouth. There was a second gash on her eyebrow and a purple bruise budding on her cheekbone. </p><p>“I may have a plan. Horton and Carver obviously have something that Merlyn wants. You’re going to give it to him.”</p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, we don’t have it Sara. Their register hasn’t been found.”</p><p>Sara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew they didn’t have it. Obviously. “You’re gonna tell them it’s out by the container. Say the only way they’ll find it is if you show them. The team should be waiting for us out there.”</p><p>Ava was tempted to protest. If anyone was going to leave the warehouse it was going to be Sara. Ava couldn’t take the thought of another blow to Sara's face, especially if the reason behind it was Ava's freedom from the situation. Sara sensed Ava’s hesitation. </p><p>“Don’t be a hero. Just do it. Or are you getting soft on me?”</p><p>It was just like Sara to send a taunt to Ava in a hostage situation. Ava recoiled almost immediately. She definitely wasn’t getting soft. The desire to protect her partner in no way indicated her getting soft. </p><p>“Great plan, except for one minor drawback.”</p><p>Sara arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“If I leave, they’ll most likely put a bullet through your head.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, I didn’t say it was a perfect plan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! We're starting to wind down here, probably 2(?) chapters and an epilogue after this depending on how I pace it. If I have time we will see an update early next week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like this took me longer than normal to update. Blame it on school or voting or global pandemic or any of those combined with my poor time management skills. But! We have an update finally!</p><p>Also, there are 86 of y'all subscribed to this which is huge like wow, I can't believe that many people are looking for an immediate notification when I update. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside so thank you so so much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three villains had returned to the warehouse to surround the agents. Malcolm was once again brandishing the knife, pushing the tip of it slightly into his fingertip to produce a red drop. </p><p>“Did you know a trailing point blade can be so sharp, some people don’t feel the initial incision?”</p><p>Sara lurched forward as an impact came from behind her. Ava was gasping for breath; as Malcolm fiddled with the weapon, his blonde associate had darted his hand forward to trap Ava in a chokehold. </p><p>“Stop.” Sara barked out the order without restraint, an almost visceral reaction to Ava’s struggle for air. A mirror to Ava shouting the same word just minutes earlier. “The register is in the B7 shipment.”</p><p>“Don’t. He’ll only use it…” Ava’s voice was strained as the pressure against her throat increased.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Don’t.” Ava hissed out the word. Not even two minutes ago, Sara had practically dared Ava to accept her own release from the situation, but the concept of leaving Sara alone filled her with unforeseen anxiety. </p><p>“She has to show you.”</p><p>“Not what I asked, Ms. Horton.” If his impatience wasn’t obvious by the tone of his voice, the way Merlyn raised his knife towards Ava’s neckline certainly was. Ava couldn’t protest again. Air was caught in her throat as she struggled to get oxygen past the hand on her neck and the fear coursing through her body.</p><p>“You’ll never find it without her. Even if you kill us.”</p><p>With a deep sigh, Malcolm dropped the knife down to his side. “Darhk, untie her.” Darhk obliged, but not before squeezing Ava's trachea one last time. Ava let out guttural gasps as she pulled air back into her lungs.</p><p>When she could finally speak again, Ava refused Malcolm’s directions. “Take her instead of me.” Ava tossed her head back in Sara’s direction. </p><p>“Don’t listen to her. Take Av--Joselyn.” Sara’s slip up didn’t go unnoticed by Ava, even if their villainous overlookers didn’t catch it.</p><p>Ava had just agreed not to be a hero, Sara really didn’t need her partner trapped alone while she was on her way back to the team. The timbre of Sara's voice was getting harsher. She was trying to protect Ava for God’s sake. Why was Ava fighting her when she had just agreed a moment prior?</p><p>Before Ava could let out yet another protest, she was interrupted by Merlyn. </p><p>“As much as I enjoy this little lover’s quarrel, I’m feeling a bit impatient today. Ms. Carver will come with us. Her partner will remain with Damien.”</p><p>When the agent was untied, she was pulled to a stand by Thawne. A firearm was pressed to Ava’s backside as he began guiding her towards the exit of the warehouse with Merlyn in tow. As the trio reached the exit, Malcolm looked back at Sara. She was still secured to the chair, Damien Darhk standing over her. Ava watched as the blood from Sara's lip made its way down her throat.</p><p>“If I haven’t called within ten minutes, kill her.” </p><p>The door had barely swung shut before Damien was speaking. “That was purely for your girlfriend’s cooperation.” </p><p>The momentary relief Sara felt as Ava moved towards the team was broken by a glint of light bouncing off a knife blade now securely in Darhk’s hand. His words were menacing, but Sara neglected to flinch at the imminent danger. She could handle this part.</p><p>“You know what’s funny? It was really nice to have a girlfriend there for a minute. Who knows, she could’ve been my wife.” Darhk circled the chair as Sara continued to monologue. “That would be a big step for me, having a Mrs. Lance around.”</p><p>“Lance?”</p><p>A smirk came to Sara’s lips. “Yeah, that’s my full name. Special Agent Sara Lance, F.B.I.”</p><p>As the recognition of her statement manifested in a dropped jaw, Sara moved without hesitation. She swung her body and the attached chairs around to her backside, smashing the seat that previously held Ava against Darhk. The force was enough to knock him onto the floor. Sara slammed the leg of the chair into Darhk’s thigh, evoking a wail of pain.</p><p>With the man temporarily disarmed, Sara raised her shoulder to contact her ear. “Rip, Merlyn and Thawne are headed back to the dock with Ava. She’ll need backup.” </p><p>“And you, Agent Lance?”</p><p>“Oh I’ve got this covered.”</p><p>With a swift swivel of her body, Sara rammed the back of her chair into one of the support pillars of the warehouse. The wood splintered, breaking off the backrest from the arms. The compromised skeleton of the furniture allowed Sara to slide her restraints off her wrists. She turned to look back at Damien as he staggered to a standing position once again. The knife was back in his hand.</p><p>Sara used the last minute of his recovery to kick off her heels. Horton may have been a badass in her own right, a criminal one nonetheless, but her style options weren’t exactly fit for hand to hand combat. Even in a jumpsuit though, Sara knew she’d be able to deliver some blows. </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ava was transported quickly back to the shipyard. Her mind was reeling through possibilities of both how to get Sara safe and prevent her own death. She was able to keep her grips on the panic of having just left her partner, knowing Sara could more than take care of herself, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty.</p><p>Not two minutes later, the sound of Sara’s voice speaking into her ear eased Ava's anxieties. If Sara said she had the situation covered, that meant Darhk was in for some serious damage. Which meant Ava could focus on working with the team to secure Merlyn and Thawne.</p><p>As the vehicle pulled back up to the shipyard, Ava prepared herself for the upcoming fight. When they lulled to a stop, Thawne came around the back door and yanked her out, aggressively enough to pull Ava off her balance, but not enough to stop her from jabbing an elbow to his solar plexus. </p><p>Then everything happened at once. Thawne stumbled back and lost his grip on his weapon. Ava landed a carefully placed kick to the side of his knee, resulting in a loud crack and an involuntary fall to the ground. Merlyn raised his firearm towards Ava, but it was dismantled just as quickly, a stray bullet knocked through the barrel.</p><p>Suits surrounded the trio from multiple angles. Agents Jiwe, Jefferson, and Heywood were present with guns raised and handcuffs ready to be secured. Ava pressed her knee into Thawne’s back as she cuffed his arms behind his back. When she looked to her left, Merlyn was in the same position.</p><p>Ava tapped a finger to her ear. </p><p>“Lance. We have Merlyn and Thawne secured. Report status.” </p><p>Director Hunter’s voice floated over, a glimmer of amusement clearly present. “Agent Palmer and I just arrived at the warehouse. Darhk is currently...incapacitated.” </p><p>“I told you so.” As soon as she heard Sara’s wisecrack, Ava let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, relief washing over her.</p><p>A grin broke out across all of the agents’ faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mission complete, but something's gotta come next... until next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just in awe of you all who leave comments and kudos on this. Writing this has really brought some joy for me so I hope reading a little bit has brought some for y'all</p><p>also I TOTALLY lied. originally I said there would be this chapter and then an epilogue, but I changed my mind on the ending so instead we have this chapter and one final chapter. no epilogue. enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By 5 P.M., the three criminals were in custody, ready to be transported for questioning by Agents Jiwe and Heywood. Jefferson and Palmer were in the process of moving the exorbitant quantity of cocaine now in F.B.I. possession to one of the drug storage units. Sara and Ava had been dismissed by Rip.</p><p>Despite the two of them wanting nothing more than to start interrogating the felons they had just captured, Director Hunter sent them right back to Orlando International Airport to return to headquarters and begin processing their paper trail as soon as possible. </p><p>The two of them sat in silence in the back seat of another government issued SUV, wildly more comfortable than during the ride to the shipyard; the success of the mission acted to cut some of the tension from earlier. But after thirty minutes of talking shop, the conversation died down and, slowly, the two agents remembered they were supposed to be in a fight. A charged ambiance filled the space between them.</p><p>Sara broke the silence first. </p><p>“Why did you tell Merlyn to take me back to the dock after we agreed you would go?”</p><p>“We didn’t agree. You just told me not to be a hero.”</p><p>“Well, you didn’t listen. What, you didn’t think I could handle myself? I’m not totally defenseless.”</p><p>Ava wrung her hands together, clasping and unclasping her palms in distress as she constructed her answer. “Obviously not, Sara.”</p><p>“So, it’s Sara now? Not Agent Lance?” Had those words come out earlier in the day, they would have been a biting attack. Now, though, they were gentle. Asking what changed since their argument that morning.</p><p>Ava released a shuttering exhale. “Look, I’m sorry. I freaked out on you this morning for no reason. And I told Merlyn to take you because I wanted to protect you. Not that you needed it, but I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you.”</p><p>“Why? It’s a part of the job.”</p><p>“Cause you’re my partner.”</p><p>Sara’s eyes slid to the side to glance at Ava, her lips turning up. She questioned whether to ask if Ava meant partner for the case or partner going forward, but settled for neither. Instead Sara said, “Partners who had a lot of fun last night, huh?” </p><p>Sara extended an arm to push off Ava's knees, knocking her body slightly towards the window, the car version of a cheerful hip bump. The blush that rose up Ava’s cheeks came immediately, and she sputtered out a chuckle instead of words. </p><p>Sara spoke again before Ava formulated a response. “All is forgiven, yeah?”</p><p>Ava nodded emphatically, slumping a little into the seat. The change in her demeanor was immediate. Sara’s forgiveness meant she could relax for a moment. And so Ava did, letting the rhythmic rumble of the car on I-4 lull her eyes shut into a much needed nap after a long day.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Another three hours passed, and the agents found themselves at 32,000 feet. Director Hunter joined Ava and Sara on the flight. </p><p>Sara immediately claimed window seat for the return. She plugged in her headphones and was drumming her fingers on her thighs, eyes closed. Ava sat wedged in the center, Director Hunter maintaining that being the tallest meant he deserved the extra leg room of an aisle seat. </p><p>“So, you and Agent Lace, you make a good team.”</p><p>Ava pursed her lips, trying to figure out where the conversation was going. She glanced to her right to see if Sara was listening in on the conversation, but the shorter woman was enraptured in her music.</p><p>“Merlyn is in custody, so yes. Though I’m not sure I would have decided to split us up if it were up to me.”</p><p>“Ah yes. Leaving a partner solo isn’t typical. But it did work.”</p><p>Ava nodded. Sara more than incapacitated Darhk and the team was able to work with her to get the others. Three high level criminals were now in custody and all agents were relatively unscathed. Had they remained together and waited for the team to get to them in the warehouse, things may not have run as smoothly. Or they may have. It really was a moot point; the mission was complete. </p><p>Rip had more to say. “You two complement each other well. Even after that fight this morning.” He gave a knowing head tilt.</p><p>The confusion was clear on Ava’s face, her voice rising in pitch to match. “What are you-- how did you--?”</p><p>“When Agent Palmer swept the hotel for bugs, we placed our own audio surveillance in case you were targeted in room. It’s standard--”</p><p>“Protocol.” Ava finished his sentence. It slipped her mind that her team would be listening in on them, even though she knew every undercover mission included that step. Slowly, the revelation hit her: if Rip had monitored them during their fight that morning, surely they had also been watched the night before. Which meant all of their fun... </p><p>“Director Hunter, last night we were, I mean, we weren’t. We were acting, performing really, not actually. It was to keep them off our trail and uh--” </p><p>Ava didn’t need to look at her reflection in the seat-back screen to know it was scarlet, burning with embarrassment at her boss having essentially caught her in the act of the most cringe worthy sexual endeavor she never actually participated in. </p><p>Rip chuckled. Hardly did he see Agent Sharpe this disheveled, ever the professional. He hadn’t doubted that most of their interactions over the past day were performative, not that it made a difference. Though he had sensed more when Ava snapped at Sara in the morning. That had seemed genuine.</p><p>“I suggest you two work it out. Can’t have my best agents at each other’s throat. Talk it out over dinner.”</p><p>Rip hadn’t been planning the implication of his words, he really meant the two of them needed to get on the same page. They’d been butting heads for five months, but he didn't need them to actually hate each other. Their cooperation was essential to the success of his team.</p><p>“Are you suggesting fraternizing between coworkers, Director Hunter? Actually, sir, never mind. We already made up.” Ava tossed her palms up in resignation. She didn’t need to have this conversation with her boss. Especially when Sara was sitting not eight inches away from her.</p><p>Rip seemed mostly satisfied with the answer. He clucked his tongue in his cheek before unbuckling his seat belt to head to the restroom. As he took his absence, Ava let her mind wander to the thought of dinner, before pushing it sharply away. They had an undercover mission, they’d taken it too far, that was the end of it. Sara wouldn’t want that. Her and Agent Lance would continue to be coworkers. Maybe friends now. </p><p>Ava's mind wasn’t the only thing wandering. Ava let her eyes slip to the right. Sara’s head was leaned back showing the full extent of her bruises from Damien’s punches. She looked rough, a crack in her lip, some matted pinkness around her eyebrow despite having been cleaned, patches of purples, blues, and black scattered the whole left side of her face. And yet, with the jiggling of her thigh to the beat of the music, relaxed and lost in her thoughts, Sara looked…</p><p><em> No. Nope. Not going there. </em> Ava silently chastised herself as she felt those feelings from the previous night come back. She wasn’t about to play into the thought of Sara and her as anything other than colleagues. Not after Ava found herself curled against Sara in the morning. It would be far too easy to let <em> that </em>become a habit.</p><p>The shifting of the seat beside her pulled her back to reality as Rip returned. Ava shook the thoughts away, instead focusing on the headrest in front of her for the remainder of the flight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't keep y'all waiting too long this time! So here it is, the final chapter of the longest thing I've ever attempted to write...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scooting into the window seat, Sara immediately placed her headphones into her ears, settling on a playlist of soft rock to focus her thoughts into the beat of the music. </p><p>Her and Ava made up earlier, but there was some lingering anxiety over their argument on Sara’s part. Earlier in the day, Sara mulled over what exactly set Ava off, but hadn’t been successful in pinpointing it. With the mission to distract throughout the day, Sara was happy to ignore the feelings she felt brewing the night before. Now, seated just inches away from Ava, Sara had nothing to put off those intrusive thoughts.</p><p>That was until she heard the starts of a conversation between Ava and Rip. Sara tried to ignore them, really she did. Sara just couldn’t help it if her thumb accidentally skipped over the pause button.</p><p>The music stopped just in time to hear Ava disquieted. </p><p>““What are you-- how did you--?”</p><p>“When Agent Palmer swept the hotel for bugs, we placed our own audio surveillance in case you were targeted in room. It’s standard--”</p><p>“Protocol.”</p><p>Even with her eyes closed, Sara could feel the atmosphere rearrange as Ava shifted in her seat. Sara practically heard the wild gesticulations of her hands. “Director Hunter, last night we were, I mean, we weren’t. We were acting, performing really, not actually. It was to keep them off our trail and uh--”</p><p>Sara almost chuckled in tune with Rip. It was surprising to hear that Ava forgot the surveillance set-up for their protection on an undercover operation, but it shouldn’t have made a difference. They were physical, but it was all in good fun for the mission. And usually the surveillance was done by Agent Tomaz. Rip was most likely filled in on the details, not a witness to it himself.</p><p>“I suggest you two work it out. Can’t have my best agents at each other’s throat. Talk it out over dinner.”</p><p>“Are you suggesting fraternizing between coworkers, Director Hunter?” Ava almost sounded pleased at the suggestion, albeit shocked.  “Actually, sir, never mind. We already made up.”</p><p>Never mind.</p><p>Ava's shutdown of the topic most likely meant she wasn’t hoping for a dinner date. </p><p>The cluck of Director Hunter’s tongue marked the end of the conversation. With the noise, Sara gently tapped her phone to restart the tunes, letting her leg bounce with the drums in the background.</p><p>Ava had almost seemed floored at the proposition of a meal together, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but maybe Ava wasn’t completely opposed, even though the suggestion was immediately refuted. The night before hadn’t been too bad, Merlyn aside. Sara's hand fit so naturally into Ava’s to calm her before the call, the gentle squeeze of a palm centered her nerves more than it should’ve. And even with the joking and prodding, the kissing was more than expected. </p><p>Not to mention, in the middle of the night, Sara found herself the little spoon, Ava’s pelvis flush against her backside, the gentle press of a palm to her sternum. Sara wouldn’t hate to wake up to that again. Dinner suddenly seemed like an amazing idea. </p><p>A touchdown after ten in the evening meant the three agents went to their own homes for the evening, with the plan to return to HQ in the morning for a day full of reports on the mission. Ava and Sara walked together to their respective vehicles, Director Hunter having been picked up by his wife, Gideon. </p><p>The two slowed by the door of Ava’s car. The taller blonde fumbled with her keys for a moment before speaking to Sara.</p><p>“So, see you in the morning, Agent Lance?”</p><p>Sara looked her in the eyes, gently rolling her lower lip under her tongue. The fingers on her left hand were drumming against her thigh, a show of her sudden nervousness. <em> What was wrong with her, they just spent the previous day kissing. </em>All of Sara's normal bravado was missing, spent up during the flirting she did during the mission. Sara collected her backbone, gathered up her nerves with a deep breath.</p><p>“Do you want to get dinner tomorrow night?”</p><p>The keys slipped right from Ava’s hands. Both women ducked down to grab the fob, their fingers fumbling into each other. Sara almost swore she felt electricity at the contact, like something out of a movie. The two stared at each other for a second, still squatting down.</p><p>“Dinner? Like, um, at the office?” Ava clutched the keys in her hand then made her way back to standing, her other palm coming up to the side of her neck. Nervous tick. At the body language, Sara’s confidence increased.</p><p>“What, you’ve never been asked on a date, Agent?” Sara raised her lips into a sly smile, batting her eyelashes enticingly.</p><p>At the comment, Ava snorted. With the shake of her head, she tucked her tongue into her cheek, searching for an answer. Finally, she found one. </p><p>“What should I wear?”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>The two hardly saw each other the whole day, spending it running from desk to interrogation room to fax machine. They’d barely had a chance to flitter a wave, never mind talk. It only served to amp up both of their nerves.</p><p>Ava was still slightly unsure of what to expect from the date, but she couldn't deny she was hopeful. Sara had been the one to ask her, which meant she was probably feeling the same emotions Ava was attempting to ignore. Ava must’ve spent thirty minutes trying on outfits in her closet before settling on a slim grey dress. A far cry from her daily blazer and slacks, but when she walked into one of D.C.’s fanciest restaurants to be greeted with the sight of Sara in a low-back black romper, Ava was grateful she had taken the time to find something that suited her assets.</p><p>Sara was seated at the bar, a drink in hand. Not that she was about to admit it to Ava, but she had arrived thirty minutes early just to ensure she beat her date there. She wasn’t about to make a bad impression with her normal disorganized habits. Plus, Sara wanted a chance to drink away some of the nervous butterflies that made their home in the pit of her stomach. </p><p>She turned just in time to see Agent Sharpe, Ava tonight, sliding up to the bar. </p><p>“Wow, you look…”</p><p>Ava's nervous tick struck again, a hand to the side of the neck with a short laugh. “Weird. I look weird, right?”</p><p>“I was going to say beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you. So do you. Wow.” Ava let out an honest to god giggle. </p><p>As Sara turned to pull out the chair next to her, she let out a quick breath. She could do this.</p><p>Dinner. Just dinner.</p><p>Dinner with Ava, her partner, with whom she'd she spent several nights ago in bed. Who Sara wanted to spend another night with. </p><p>Sara pushed the thought out of her brain, instead focusing on the woman in front of her. It proved to be the right tactic, because they soon found their way into the familiar flow of banter and witty conversation. This time, though, it was mixed with something softer, and by the end of the next three hours, the two were more than warmed by how the night had gone. </p><p>With the check signed and a trip towards the parking lot underway, Ava was filled with a hope that the evening wouldn't be over just yet. As they walked, Sara slipped her hand into her taller counterpart’s, as naturally as on the mission, but this time with the knowledge it was something real.  </p><p>The two stopped at Ava’s car, a replica of the night before. This time it wasn’t Sara who was bold.</p><p>“So, my apartment isn’t too far from here.”</p><p>Sara cocked her head to the side, a hint of trouble in her eyes. “Inviting me to your apartment when we haven’t even shared a kiss yet? Didn’t know you moved so fast.”</p><p>Ava shook her head, but a grin was already crossing her face at the cheeky remark. Ava placed a hand on Sara’s hipbone, guided her back to lean against the vehicle. She let her eyes float down to Sara’s lips before returning to her eyes, raising an eyebrow in a search for permission. </p><p>Sara closed the gap between them, lips hardly meeting before they separated again, inviting Ava to have full access to her. While their kisses before had been sheer performance, their physical chemistry was obviously off the charts. This only served to prove it. With the pretenses of undercover gone both could let down their guard. When they pulled back, both agents were flushed.</p><p>Sara’s face donned that Cheshire Cat smirk.  “So, you have a bed at this apartment?”</p><p>“Only if I get to call you daddy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for sticking with me for the past month! Every comment and kudos and subscription (still shocked at the number) is appreciated and it makes me so pumped to see people enjoy this fic</p><p>This proved to me I can write a little longer than a one-shot and I'm sure I'll be doing it again in the future. For those of you who are sad to see this little universe end there's always the chance for some more stories set here (though no promises)</p><p>Cheers, and thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all the stuff I reblog is gay, @justpalsbeingals on tumblr</p><p>let me know if you guys are into this please! Hopefully ill update within a week</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>